digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Disaster in the Dust Zone!
|airdate=(Ja:) December 21, 2010 (En:) March 16, 2014 |continuity= }} Synopsis The Fusion Fighters flee from the attacking Midnight, taking refuge in an abandoned factory. obliterates the facility, but the group escapes through a dust chute. The team rests for the night, only for to appear and tell the group that AxeKnightmon is holding Nene hostage at the tower that he put Mikey in. She pleads for Mikey to save Nene and explains his leverage over her and his ultimate goal for the Darkness Loader. Mikey agrees to rescue her. Elsewhere, and look at the Dust Zone. AxeKnightmon introduces himself, though Laylamon doesn't recognize the existence of Midnight, so AxeKnightmon reveals his alliance with Christopher. He offers a chance to join forces to take out Mikey, which Laylamon accepts, though both parties plan on backstabbing each other when convenient. The next day, Mikey and his group attempt to attack the tower, only to be met by Blue Flare. During this onslaught, Mikey realizes that Christopher is under another party's control. Using words to bring Christopher to doubt himself, Mikey then physically beats the mind control out of him, just as AxeKnightmon shows up with reinforcements. Christopher sets his entire force on AxeKnightmon, only for Laylamon to ambush them with her Tankmons. An all out battle ensues, while Mikey joins to rescue Nene. After some convincing, Nene finally agrees, which lets Mikey digifuse with Sparrowmon to form , who cleans up shop. Laylamon attempts an attack from behind, but Puppetmon saves Mikey and gives him the DigiCard, which he uses to further thin the crowd along with Christopher's DigiFuses. Nene demands AxeKnightmon to give her brother back, but he refuses and states that he has no use for her anymore. AxeKnightmon reveals the full functional Darkness Loader, which he uses to digifuse other Digimon to himself. He launches a large dark disk at the group, and the Bagra Army retreats, while the Fusion Fighters and Blue Flare repel the attack. Mikey then receives the Code Crown and, rather than ruling over the Zone like , lets the Digimon govern for themselves. Blue Flare departs, with Christopher seeing Mikey as a pure rival now. Back at Bagra Headquarters, is disappointed that the three enemy forces, Midnight, the Fusion Fighters, and Blue Flare are getting zones. Lord Bagra then makes his first appearance. Featured characters (15) |c5= *Trailmon (Kettle) (9) * (26) *'Tankmon' (27) |c6= *' ' (1) *' ' (2) |c7= * (6) * (18) * (34) |c10= * (7) * (8) * (10) * (11) * (12) * (13) * (14) * (17) * (19) * (20) *' ' (21) *' ' (22) * (23) *'' '' (28) * (29) * (30) * (32) * (33) * (35) * (36) * (37) * (38) * (39) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Data Collection DigiCard Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon X5 |added3=(w/ Sparrowmon) |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |episodeorder3=5 |arrow3=r2 |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon |added4=+ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon }} , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon X5 |added3=(w/ Sparrowmon) |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |episodeorder3=5 |arrow3=r2 |DIGIMON4=Ballistamon |added4=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon }} , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon X5 |added3=(w/ Sparrowmon) |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |episodeorder3=5 |arrow3=r2 |DIGIMON4=Dorulumon |added4=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon }} ) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon X5 |added3=(w/ Sparrowmon) |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |episodeorder3=5 |arrow3=r2 |DIGIMON4=Pickmon (Silver) |customname4=Silver Pickmons |added4=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Sparrowmon |DIGIMON4narrow=yes }} , Pickmons }} ) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |DIGIMON2new=yes |episodeorder2=6 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Greymon (2010 anime) |customname3=Greymon |added3=+ MailBirdramon, }} ) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |DIGIMON2new=yes |episodeorder2=6 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=MailBirdramon |added3=+ , }} ) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |DIGIMON2new=yes |episodeorder2=6 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Cyberdramon (2010 anime) |customname3=Cyberdramon |added3=+ , MailBirdramon }} Quotes There are currently no quotes listed for this episode. Other notes is the one who defeated . |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Each member of Blue Flare fights their opposite number among Midnight; MetalGreymon fights SkullGreymon (both an evolution of Greymon), Cyberdramon fights SkullSatamon (who also has a staff, wings, and an exposed ribcage), and Deckerdramon fights the Guardromon (who are also mechanical, armored Digimon who shoot missiles). *The animation for Mikey's DigiFuse sequence is expanded. It now shows Mikey spinning the wheel on the front of the Fusion Loader, then displays a running bar of silhouettes of the Fusion Fighters' main DigiFuse components (Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, the Pickmons, Beelzemon, and Sparrowmon), as well as s when each Digimon is called out in the DigiFuse. The only exception is Starmon and the Pickmons, who use the older style. }} de:Katastrophe in der Staubzone